Number One Rookie Battle
by EmikoKitsune
Summary: Sasuke and Neji are fighting, two number one rookies are in a battle, but it seems the prize is none other than Uzumaki Naruto. Things get worse when Gaara arrives! Shounenai, boy love!
1. Chapter 1

Number ONE Rookie Battle!

Emiko-Chan: From here on out you guys can call me EC

Naruto: Ok…EC-neechan! What are we doing today?

EC: Well I need to say that I don't own you or any other characters from Naruto, and I will not repeat myself since this is obvious

Sasuke: The show shouldn't be named after the dobe anyway…

Gaara: Why am I here? stare…..

Neji: I'll be in my trailer washing my hair….

Everyone: Expecting to hear herbal essence shampoo comercial

Neji: water running, falling and cursing noises

EC: ARG! Let's just start this already! mumble…actors…sheesh

Well today was a normal day for Neji. He was busy training in his special area that he had found for himself. Neji had been practicing for quite some time now to see how far and well he could sense the area around him. However today, he sensed something different. He could tell it was not a bird or some other forest creature. It was none other than Uchiha Sasuke. Before Sasuke had approached Neji, he was well aware that it was Sasuke that was heading towards him. Sasuke had also noticed the Hyuuga member before he had approached the area. This area just happened to be Sasuke's favorite area as well. Both young men were facing each other now. Sasuke said three plain words… "Get out now". However the Hyuuga boy did not take this. "No, this is my training area. You leave." Sasuke simply glared at Neji. They both stood sizing up each other, and finally Sasuke said "Let's find out who the real number one rookie is…" Neji continued saying "And the winner shall get this training area."

Both shook hands as an agreement and set off. Sasuke began by throwing some kunai and shuriken. Neji dodged all of these easily but was surprised when he saw Sasuke so close to him already. 'His speed…' Neji thought. Sasuke smirked and landed a kick on Neji's stomach. Neji skid back a little, but a tree had stopped him from going very far. He used the tree to jump off of and quickly head toward Sasuke. Neji managed to hit Sasuke on his left shoulder; however he missed the vital point he had aimed for. They moved back from each other to get themselves together. They were about to begin attack again when suddenly a rather familiar voice yelled out "Sasuke! Oi teme! I was looking for you!"

Naruto came running onto the field. Sasuke was pink from all the fighting or he was blushing, either way his thought was 'Naruto was looking for me?' Naruto looked and Neji and smiled. "Oi Neji! What are you doing here?" Naruto got close to his face and Neji blushed. Neji simply replied "I…like to train here." Naruto laughed very cutely and said "What a coincidence! Sasuke trains here too!" Naruto continued laughing until he realized… "Hey! I was looking for you Sasuke! I wanted to go eat Ramen! Let's go!" Sasuke glared at the blond boy and said "No, I'm busy!" Naruto whined a bit, but before he could complain to Sasuke, Neji butt in. "Naruto? If you want I'll go with you."

Naruto turned around and smiled and the white eyed boy. "Alright! I didn't know you liked ramen Neji!" 'I don't…but as long as I can be with you it will be fine…ramen isn't that bad.' Neji smirked and Naruto grabbed his hand to lead him to the ramen shop. "Let's go! I wanna eat ramen now!" Naruto began to run off dragging a very red Neji when suddenly Sasuke shouted "Naruto! I'm apparently not busy anymore." Sasuke followed the two and Naruto slowed his pace so that Sasuke could catch up. He also let go of Neji's hand, for it was merely in the way of getting to the ramen shop. Naruto ran ahead and the two number one rookies followed him. Sasuke looked at Neji and glared at him whispering "Stay away, He's mine." Neji merely smirked back and said "I'll do as I please." It seems as though the two number one rookies had more to fight over than their favorite training area.

EC: Well there u have it! Humble beginnings I should say….

Naruto: Well? Which one do I pick?

Sasuke: Obviously it is me. I mean who else could it be?

Neji: Hey! I'm prettier than you are Uchiha! He shall pick me!

Sasuke: No because you have those weirdo eyes!

Neji: gasp My eyes make me handsome!

EC: Oh boy we'll be here for a while "

Gaara: glare Why am I here…?

EC: hide Ah well….gotta go now! Bye Bye Minna-san!

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

EC: Ok here we are at PART 2!

Naruto: What even happened to part 1?

EC: twitch last chapter was part 1!

Sasuke: Yea Dobe! smirk

Neji: gasp how dare you hurt poor Naruto's emotional state! hugs Naruto

Gaara: glare …..

Neji: …..backs away from Naruto

Gaara: smile

EC: WAH! Too scary! I'm getting outta here! Here's chapter two!

Naruto: But what about chapter one!

At the ramen shop there could be seen three boys. Oddly enough, these boys had arranged themselves so that the one blond boy was sitting in the middle, and both black haired boy's were on each side. This seemed normal, except for the fact that each black haired boy had at least ten girls surrounding them. The girls surrounding little Neji were known as the "Long haired bishounen fan club", and the girls surrounding the Uchiha boy were known as the "Sasuke fan club". Now, some of these poor girls were confused and did not know which side to go to. As for the three boys, they had all wished the girls would go away. While Naruto merely wanted to eat in peace, the other two boys wanted the chance to "persuade" the young blond into some interesting activities. For both of these much loved boys are not only the number one rookie in their class, but also they had developed a deep crush for the young blond haired, blue eyed beauty. Anyway, these girls surrounding them were a nuisance, but it was suspicious when they suddenly vanished. Yes that is right the fan girls of both black haired bishounen had fled. The reason for this was walking toward the ramen bar.

"Naruto…." The voice was oddly familiar, no not oddly familiar, very familiar…Naruto turned around to meet the face of the one and only Gaara. "Gaara! What are you doing here all of a sudden!" Both Neji and Sasuke were not too pleased with this new arrival. "I was just visiting, you know, on business. I got hungry…." Naruto merely smiled and replied "The more the merrier" and continued to eat his ramen. The two other boys however had other things on their mind. While Neji was concerned, 'Is he another rival for Naruto's heart? I will have to find out…' Sasuke was thinking of other things… 'Hn. He won't be a problem, he's even less likely to get Naruto than Neji…Naruto will be mine…' Gaara sat down next to Sasuke; however he was ignoring the boy next to him and talked to Naruto. "Naruto, I'm going to be here for a while, but I don't know where the hotels are. Can you show me one?" This however was an obvious lie, for the new red head entrant in the race for Naruto's heart had been here before and knew very well where he could stay. Naruto merely chimed in "Sure it'll be fun!" before beginning his last bowl of ramen for the day. The other two boys were not as convinced as the blond was. In fact they were so amazed at the naïve Naruto that they both hit their heads on the counter in unison. This act of perfect unison was not noticed by Naruto. The two black haired ninja's had long since finished their own bowls and Gaara had eaten to his content. Naruto slurped down the rest of the broth from the ramen and stood up. "Ahhh…That was delicious!" Naruto got out his wallet to pay for his food, and Neji and Sasuke both voiced their objections. "Leave it to me, Dobe." "Ah...Naruto that's ok I can get it..." However before anyone was able to say anything to the owner of the fine restaurant, Gaara had already paid for Naruto. "Ah! Gaara! You didn't have to! Thanks ha-ha" Gaara only smiled happily, which may have been scarier than him smiling evilly. "Well you said you would show me some hotels…I thought I should thank you ahead of time…"

Naruto and Gaara left the ramen bar, and Sasuke and Neji followed in suit. It seemed as though this was the first time their presence was known to the sand holder. Naruto looked behind him and saw the two following. "Oh you guys don't have to follow…." Sasuke however replied with a "Hn.", and continued to walk next to the kistune boy. The other boy, Neji, had no idea what to say, so he decided it be best if he didn't say anything at all. He followed closely behind and was working out a plan to get closer to the boy. 'Let's see…damn Sasuke is on his team…How is Gaara close to him?' As they walked along Gaara was getting tired of their presence. Gaara decided enough was enough and slowly spilled his sand onto the floor. He waited for the right moment before piling up sand cutting off the other two boys who were after Naruto. Before they knew it, Neji and Sasuke were faced with a wall, literally. Sasuke did not want to think of HIS Naruto with Gaara in some hotel…Gaara was powerful; this was something both boys knew. They both looked at each other in a silent truce…for now. Neji looked for a weak point in the wall of sand using his byakugan, and pointed it out to Sasuke who used his chidori to break it apart. They ran after the pair, catching up, and Naruto looked at them confused. "Where were you guys? Did you get lost or something?" Naruto smiled cutely and both boys faltered for a minuet. Neither one said anything nor were they about to continue until Naruto got a bright idea. "Hey Gaara! Why don't you sleep over?' His smile was cute and genuine. Sasuke paled and Neji looked sick, however Gaara was smiling.

EC: heh heh heh….let us end it here…

Naruto: OxO……..

Gaara: blush hm…looks away

Neji: O,O NO! How…How could you! runs to his trailer, tears flowing

Sasuke: seething This….is…creates fists un….fists shaking

EC: ahahh " oh my…well I gotta go! End of chapter 2! runs off

Sasuke: COME BACK HERE! chases

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

EC: Ahh…Chapter 3 at last…

Gaara: smile yes…chapter three….

Sasuke: tied up and angry I'll kill you I swear!

EC: " ahh don't be mad Sasuke-kuun! heehee you and Naruto are my favorite couple after all…

Neji: wearing sunglasses How…How could you EC-sama!

EC: What's with the sunglasses? moves to take them away

Neji: NOOO! Runs to his trailer

EC: o.o … blink

"Well Naruto, I would love to sleep over. It sounds like fun." Gaara smiled at Naruto. Naruto was innocently happy that he would have a guest tonight. Sasuke and Neji however, did not look happy at all. Sasuke coughed in order to get attention from Naruto, and oddly enough it had worked. Naruto turned to the two black haired boys and smiled. "Hey why don't you two join us? We can have a sleepover party!" Neji and Sasuke looked at each other as if to indicate that their former truce to stop Gaara had ended. "Sure." Sasuke didn't say much besides that, and Neji replied quickly. "I would also like to sleep over!" "All Right! A sleepover!" Naruto was more than happy that he had so many friends that would be willing to be near him and spend time together; however Gaara did not look happy at all. "Naruto, I have to get things from my house, I'll go to your house after I get them ok?" Neji asked. "Me too Dobe." Sasuke chimed in. Naruto replied by saying "yea yea…I gotta clean up anyway and I'll get some movies for us to watch…Oh and some food too!" Gaara smiled his creepy smile and said calmly "Oh, since I am ready, perhaps I should help you?" Naruto's cheeks got a little warm and he said "N...No I couldn't ask a guest to help…" Gaara moved closer and said "I insist…" Sasuke came between them and faced Naruto, getting even closer than Gaara had managed. "I'll be back soon; you'd better be home with the food, dobe." Sasuke vanished before Naruto could give a reply; instead he just laughed blushing a bit. Garra stared at the spot the Uchiha boy had previously occupied, and sneered. "Well I guess we should go shopping first huh? If you don't mind anyway…" Garra looked away and replied "Whatever"

Needless to say, Gaara was stuck closely onto our young blond ninja. Meanwhile Neji and Sasuke were busy. Neji raced home and used his mobile phone to call home. "Mom! I need you to pack some of my stuff! Yea…no…a sleepover! I'll be home soon! Ok…Thanks." Neji hung up and continued home. Sasuke was not as fortunate as Neji. He ran home and quickly began to rush around the house grabbing whatever he could manage. While the two boys were rushing to get things packed, Gaara and Naruto were taking their time at the store. "Oh look! Sasuke likes these chips!" Naruto smiled and looked at Gaara. "What about you?" Gaara was too busy thinking of how Naruto was close enough to Sasuke to know his favorite chips. Jealousy soon emerged in the young red head. Completely ignoring Naruto's inquiry, Gaara asked "So how do you know what Sasuke likes?" Naruto was a bit embarrassed and scratched his head blushing. "Hahaha well Sasuke is like that! He's so picky and eats the same thing all the time!" "Oh, Well I like these snacks…" Gaara grabbed some things from the shelf and placed them into the basket. "Ah! What about Neji! We don't know what he likes…" Gaara smiled and said "That's ok; let's just take some random snacks for him." Gaara placed his hand on Naruto's head and ruffled his hair. "Gaara you're messing up my haaaiiir! Just Kidding! Haha"

With the shopping done and the movies rented, the two boys headed to Naruto's place. Sasuke and Neji were no where to be found just yet. Speaking of which, both of the non-present boys had already collected their items necessary for the sleepover, and were racing to Naruto's house. Naruto and Gaara finally made it into Naruto's, and began to set the bags of food down on the floor. "Oh sorry about the mess…" Naruto laughed and placed his hand behind his head. Gaara simply smiled at Naruto and said "Oh it's no problem…" Gaara trailed off and never finished what he was about to say, so Naruto just decided to let it go and began to clean. "Oh Gaara! You can sit on the couch and watch TV while I clean…it shouldn't take long ok?" Gaara shook his head "No let me help…it will go faster…" Naruto shrugged and said "uh…I guess you can set up some snacks in front of the couch" Naruto ran and rapidly cleaned his house, after all most of the "cleaning" was to simply pick up his clothes from the ground and stuff them in his closet. Gaara came back and noticed the clothing was gone and Naruto was out of breath. To Gaara, Naruto couldn't look more perfect. Gaara also noticed that for once they were utterly alone, without the two nuisances to bother them. Gaara walked up to Naruto and came within inches to his face. "Naruto, you clean up so fast, but you're sweating…" Naruto laughed backing away from Gaara and hit the wall. "ah ha well I wanted to get done quickly in case Sasuke or Neji come soon…" Gaara saw his chance and moved in closer. "You know Naruto…you look good like this…" Gaara placed his hands on the wall, one on each side of Naruto's head. "Wha…ah…Gaara! This is the first time I've ever seen you joke like this" Naruto nervously chuckled and continued to say "It's kinda weird I wouldn't expect that from…" Gaara cut him off saying "It's no joke Naruto, I want you…" Gaara moved in closer to kiss him. All the while Naruto was thinking that perhaps a sleepover was not such a good idea. Naruto was about to escape from being caught against the wall and Gaara when he realized that he couldn't move. Naruto looked down to find sand covering his legs. Gaara put his lips close to Naruto's ear. "You made me fall in love with you…ever since we fought I've wanted you…we're both holders of demons…perfect for eachother…" Gaara moved away from his ear and began to focus on Naruto's lips once more. Naruto moved his face as far from Gaara's as possible, but Gaara's lips were as close as ever. Suddenly there was a pounding at the door. "Dobe! Are you in there?" Louder knocking came afterwards. Gaara looked at the door and back and Naruto and saw him glaring at him, as if daring him to continue to see what he would do to him later. Gaara let go of Naruto, who punched Gaara in the face. "Sorry…I…I'll get the door…" Naruto who had been sweating like crazy from the encounter looked towards the door and Gaara and the sand holding him had disappeared from his sight.

EC: Hahaha " oh my look at what has unfolded…

Sasuke: bound and gaged MM..mm.mm..MM!

Neji: back with his sunglasses EC-sama! Please...reconsider!

Gaara: evil snicker heh…uses sand to remove Neji's glasses

Neji: ….red eyes AHHHHH! runs away to trailer

Naruto: O.O … hides behind the angry Sasuke

EC: Well there you go! I can't wait until next time! BYE BYE

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

EC: Well it looks like everyone is at the house…finally…

Naruto: What…What's gonna happen to me? frantic

Sasuke: gets out of mouth gag you'd better not let anyone touch him EVER! YOU CRAZY B…is gagged again

Neji: tying his gag heh now you will let me have Naruto for sure!

EC: " maybe…

Gaara: glare

EC: whimper

Gaara opened the door to find a very out of breath Sasuke. Sasuke glared at the boy who opened the door and proceeded to walk into Naruto's home. Gaara left there with the open door looked into the distance and saw a figure with long hair approaching the small apartment. He closed the door and smiled. Neji was on his way and saw Gaara open the door for Sasuke and look straight at him. That jerk actually closed the door! Neji ran up to the door and pounded on it. Just as Sasuke got in and placed his things down there was another pounding at the door. Sasuke ignored it and took a look at Naruto, who was sweating, looking like a mix of shocked and angry. Sasuke looked to the door and saw Gaara and Neji arguing. He ran to Naruto and kneeled next to the small boy sitting on the floor of the kitchen. "Naruto! Are you ok? I mean, you look…tired…" Naruto didn't look at him but still replied, "Ah, just tired from cleaning…" In the back sounds of Neji and Gaara could be heard. "Why did you close the door? I was right there!" "It was cold." "Yea right!" Sasuke sighed and said "oh yea It must have been some mess to make you this tired huh? But I bet I could have done it better than you, and faster." Sasuke leaned against the young boy in almost a half hug. Naruto's head shot up and looked at the boy who had his arm around him. "No way! I did it better then you ever could! Um…S...Sasuke?" Sasuke turned and looked into Naruto's deep eyes, captivated by them. "…Yea?" Naruto shook his head and smiled. "Nothing…" "HEY! Guess what I brought for you Naruto?" shouted Neji.

Whatever argument had gone on between Gaara and Neji had somehow ceased. Neji looked at Naruto and furrowed his brows. 'Was Naruto upset? How could I be so senseless...?' Neji looked at Gaara and saw the visible markings of a punch to his face. Looking back at Naruto it was obvious something had occurred, but he chose not to bring it to light. After all, it would only embarrass Naruto. Neji went for his bag and pulled out a PlayStation 2 and several games. "You can keep them if you want…I bought a new PlayStation 2 that's white, and I figured you would like this black one…The games are ones I won't miss so you can keep them too…" Neji held out the box to Naruto and looked down at the floor. "Please take them…" Naruto looked up cheery. "Wow REALLY? Thanks Neji!" He grabbed the box and hugged Neji, almost dropping the box. Sasuke and Gaara both glared at the young white-eyed man. Sasuke was mostly angry because he had not thought to bring the young blond a gift and Gaara angry because he received a hug from Naruto.

The night began by watching movies, however the three young guests argued where they would be sitting.   
While Naruto took the middle of the small couch waiting; Neji, Sasuke, and Gaara all argued as to who would be sitting next to him. By using a scientific and well thought out process of elimination the boys figured out who would sit to the boy. "Since I got paper and the both of you rock, I'll be sitting next to Naruto…" Neji happily ran to the small couch and sat next to Naruto. Gaara and Sasuke looked intently at each other. Before beginning anything Sasuke spoke up and asked "What did you do to Naruto?" Gaara closed his eyes and replied "Nothing that would harm him." Sasuke only sneered at the red head before saying "Let's finish this…" They drew their hands and Sasuke got scissors while Gaara got scissors as well. They drew again, this time Gaara had paper, but Sasuke still had scissors. This meant that Gaara was forced to sit on the floor, while Sasuke could sit next to Naruto.

They all sat, watching the movie. The sand boy was not about to give up on Naruto, even if he had felt guilty for making him cry. He couldn't help it. There was no way that he would be able to live without him. They were perfect for each other…he HAD to have Naruto. Gaara looked at the seating arrangement and sneered, but once he realized something he smiled very happily. Gaara went to sit on the floor, directly in front of where Naruto was sitting, in between his open legs. Sasuke took note of this but decided to let it go since he already had his arm around Naruto in a possessive way. Neji however was upset that Sasuke had actually placed his arm around HIS Naruto…so he decided he was feeling a little "tired" and decided to lean on Naruto's comfortable shoulder. Gaara was not really paying attention to the movie, so he decided that it would be best if he got some of the kitsune boy's attention. Finally, Gaara placed his head back, causing the back of his head to be placed directly on Naruto's crotch. Naruto gasped loudly and sat up. Two boys looked at him in confusion, and one smiled at him. "I…uh…I have to pee." Naruto ran straight for his bathroom. Inside, Naruto's head was pounding. 'What am I going to do about him? This was a bad idea…'

Gaara: smirk no it was a great one.

Neji: I thought it would have been a better idea if you were not there! Humph! huggles Naruto

Sasuke: bound and gaged MMPH!

Naruto: blush

Gaara: sand pours out of gourd heh heh heh…

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

EC: Wow look at that time for another installment!

Naruto: " what now?

EC: Well hopefully by now we can get in one kiss

Naruto: EEH? OO

Sasuke, Neji, and Gaara: three way death glare

EC: Maybe…

Sasuke, Neji, and Gaara: glare directed at her

EC: Eep! Okay maybe not " I'm outta here!

Naruto: …WAIT FOR ME!

There was a knock at the bathroom door. "Naruto? I have to use the bathroom." Naruto calmed down after a bit of pacing in his own bathroom. "Oh sure Neji, Go ahead." There was silence for a minute or two until Neji finally spoke up. "Naruto, you're in the bathroom and it's locked." Naruto laughed "ha…yea that's right…" Naruto opened the door to find a worried look on Neji's face. "Are…you ok Naruto?" Naruto smiled and nodded. "Ok, but if anything is wrong come to me right away ok?" Naruto laughed it off and went to the couch where Sasuke and Gaara were sitting at opposite ends. "Hey…I'm back…" Sasuke looked at him. "What took so long dobe?" Naruto smiled before getting angry. "HA! I took half the time you would!" Sasuke smiled a bit before rolling his eyes. "Is that something to be proud of?" Naruto got even angrier and huffed down on the couch, forgetting the trouble with Gaara from earlier. Neji came back and saw the three sitting on the couch, Sasuke and Naruto arguing, while Gaara appeared to be glaring at Sasuke who had yet to notice. Neji sighed. 'There's a lot of competition huh?' Neji looked around the apartment and saw Naruto's room. Neji smiled, realizing that he could get an advantage if he acted quickly.

Neji came into the living room and tapped Naruto on the shoulder. "Naruto? I hope you don't mind, but I moved some of my things into your room. I was tripping over them in the hallway, and I didn't know where to put them…" Sasuke huffed. "Why not leave them outside then?" Naruto made a fist and shouted. "Sasuke! He's my guest!" Naruto turned to Neji and smiled. "Sorry about that he's in a bad mood for some reason…" Naruto glared at Sasuke. "But…It's ok for you to put your things in my room. I figured that you would sleep there anyway." Neji looked more than hopefull, he was in bliss until Naruto continued. "You all will sleep in my room. There's a lot more room than the living room. I can use my couch." As soon as he said that Neji's shoulders slumped a bit, but then he came back up and began to protest. "Naruto you should not have to sleep out here, I'm sure we'll find a way." Naruto thought for a moment before Gaara interrupted. "I don't sleep. Remember?" Naruto might as well have had a light bulb over his head. "Of Course! Gaara won't need a place to sleep because he doesn't sleep…at…all…" Naruto looked down for a moment, feeling half terror and half worry. "So…Gaara, what are you going to do…while we all sleep?" As Naruto said this Sasuke and Neji looked intently at Gaara. Gaara smiled. "Of course I usually do things like read, or watch television; however I wouldn't mind watching you." Gaara was about to move closer, but Neji and Sasuke pushed him back, touching sand as they did. "What the hell was that!" Sasuke yelled at the current kazekage. Neji looked at him sternly, but remained silent. Naruto looked at the three. "Hey…what's going on here…I think that…there's something you guys aren't telling me…"

All three boys turned to look at Naruto a bit guiltily. Naruto looked at all three of them with a questioning look on his face. "Hey…exactly what is wrong with you three?" Neji looked away as did Sasuke, however Gaara stated it openly. "I love you. These two annoyances here feel the same. I will not lose you, Uzumaki Naruto. I will have you." Neji blushed at Gaara's explination, but once he was done he became angry. "Yea right! Over my dead body!" "That can be arranged" Gaara glared at him. Neji huffed, "I want to be with Naruto! He will be mine!" Sasuke rolled his eyes. "The dobe belongs to no one but me." As the conversation continued on without him, Naruto became more and more red. Not only was a blushing furiously, but he was also raging mad. "HEY! Don't I get a say in any of this!" Naruto yelled at them, his eyes closed. When he opened his eyes he saw the three of them look at each other, then Naruto. There was an awkward silence, until Sasuke finally spoke up "Well!" Naruto looked confused. Neji continued. "Which one of us do you want?" Naruto blushed slightly before calming down and breathing slowly. Naruto pointed his finger toward the ceiling and opened his mouth wide to speak. "Ah…" At that time, Naruto unceremoniously fainted, nearly falling to the floor, but was saved last minute by some soft sand which supported his weight. "Naruto!" "Dobe!" Neji and Sasuke looked worried.

EC: Well well…couldn't take the info huh Naru-chan?

Naruto: XX …..

EC: Evil snicker Muahaha author powers

Naruto: XX wearing sleeping beauty dress

Sasuke, Neji & Gaara: wearing prince clothes

EC: eats popcorn and watches

Sasuke, Neji & Gaara: WAKE UP KISS IS MINE!

EC: . Tee Hee…

NOTE: SORRY SORRY SORRY! I'm sorry the update took so long! I lost my flash disk and it scared the HECK outta me! " if someone found it and read these I would DIE! TT XD I'm glad, turnes out it was in my room the whole time "


	6. Chapter 6

EC: Here we are again

Naruto: still in sleeping beauty costume XX

Gaara, Neji & Sasuke: In torn prince clothes in heap on the floor XX

EC: Wow a three way KO, Who would have thought? . tee hee

Naruto: wakes up and sees the dress he's in NANIII?!!!

EC: silly Naru-chan You look adorable!

Naruto was carried by the sand to his bed. No one argued because of the fact that at least no one was touching him physically. All three boys stared at each other and narrowed their eyes. Sasuke, currently glaring at Gaara was the first to speak. "No one is to touch Naruto." Neji looked at him and Gaara before saying "I agree, but I don't trust you two…" Gaara spoke up with a bit of a smile on his face. "I have no problem watching you two, I don't sleep. I'm an insomniac." Neji and Sasuke looked away from Gaara and looked at each other before nodding in silent agreement. Both spoke at the same time. "I'll take first watch!" "I'll watch him first." They huffed until Neji gave in reluctantly. "Fine. I'll sleep first then. I need my beauty sleep anyway." Neji left the two in order to get ready for bed. Neji slept on the sofa while Sasuke and Gaara sat in front of the door to Naruto's room. Gaara was the first one to speak. "I've seen you with him on that day. With that girl." Gaara looked away and narrowed his eyes at the word "girl", but continued anyway. "Why does Naruto seem to be close to her?" Sasuke was surprised at the question, raising an eyebrow at him, but answered him. "We are a three person team, and Naruto has been saying that he wants to date her for a long time." Sasuke's eyes closed. "I've been waiting until his stupid obsession with girls was over with, but I guess that may not happen. Either way, I never want to force him to do anything, unlike some people…" Sasuke looked at Gaara when he said this. Gaara narrowed his eyes. "I do love Naruto, and I will not hurt him." Sasuke was trying hard to calm down. "I saw how he looked today when I got in the door. I'm not stupid. Don't do anything like that again, or else." Gaara glanced at Sasuke and sized him up. "Or what? You are no threat to me." Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "I'll kill you…even if I die in the process."

Sasuke was finally able to get some sleep as Neji took over watch. Neji looked sideways at Gaara before speaking. "How are you close to Naruto anyway?" Gaara looked at Neji. "I could ask you the same question." Neji sighed, and opened his mouth to speak. However, Gaara spoke first. "He and I are the same. We both hold something that everyone despises. He knows my feelings best. And…" Gaara looked away for a moment before continuing. "He knocked some sense into me." Neji smiled a bit before replying. "He did the same for me. At the chuunin exams, he and I fought. He taught me that fate is not predetermined. He made me feel…alive." Gaara made a grunt in mutual understanding. Neji began to think for a moment about Sasuke. Sasuke was his real enemy. Before he knew it he mumbled out loud. "Damn Sasuke, He's not the number one rookie around here, I am…" Gaara looked at Neji before asking. "You both were first in your classes?" Neji looked startled for a moment before continuing on "Yes." His eyes narrowed as he stared in the direction of the Uchiha. Gaara smirked. "So was I…"

Naruto awoke and sat up, yelling from what he thought was a nightmare. He had thought that Gaara, Neji and Sasuke were madly in love with him and wanted him. Naruto laughed off his nightmare until he saw all three of them barge into the room at once. Sasuke was the first to speak, looking a little ruffled from sleep. "Dobe, are you ok?!" Neji spoke up next. "Naruto?! What happened?!" To this sight, Naruto screamed. "AAAHHHHHHH!!!" Gaara could only take so much. "STOP!" Everyone was quiet and stared at him. Gaara calmed down and all three resumed looking at Naruto. Naruto was at a loss. He looked left and right. It was as though they expected something from him. "So…it wasn't a dream?" Naruto looked at the three of them. Sasuke turned to the side, hiding his small blush before mumbling. "Of course not, Dobe." Naruto looked at all three of them. "What…What time is it?" This time Neji spoke up. "It's almost seven am." Naruto sighed before running a hand through his hair. "Why don't we all have breakfast and discuss things…I think…"

Naruto ate his food, his eyes darting from person to person. When he was done, he put the plates in the sink and turned to face the three boys. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" Caught of guard, Gaara and Neji fell to the floor in shock. Gaara was saved last minute by his sand, and Neji managed to get up so gracefully it seemed as though he had never fallen. Sasuke, the only one who expected a loud reaction from the blond cleared his throat. "We all want you Naruto. So, you have to pick which one of us you want. It better be me dobe, I've been waiting ever since we became team members!" Naruto looked a bit shocked, but managed to calm down a little. He rubbed his head before proceeding. "Uh…in case you three haven't noticed I'm kinda into girls…so I don't really want any of you…" Sasuke hit his forehead and rubbed his temples. He was afraid of this kind of answer. Gaara was more determined and walked closer to Naruto. "What girl do you like? I'll get rid of her and you can pick me." Gaara smiled. He knew which girl he liked but he had to make sure. "No no NO!! I don't want anyone killed or injured…" Naruto sighed out loud. He didn't know what to do. Neji came up to him and held his hand. "Please Naruto? Just give it a chance? How about a date? I'll take you to get some ramen…" Naruto shook his head. He was getting confused and tired of trying to explain that he liked girls. 'I do…right?' "Okay, here's the thing. I know for a fact that I like girls. In order to prove it, I will go on a date!" The three of them looked almost hopeful for a moment until Naruto continued. "I will go on a date with a girl!" The three immediately sulked. Sasuke and Gaara were enraged, and although Neji was a bit calmer than the other two, he was pretty angry.

"I won't let anyone else touch you!" The three shouted this simultaneously at Naruto. Naruto cringed at the thought of what these three guys would do to any girl he talked to let alone dated. It was settled. "Fine, I'll date each of you instead, but there is one catch. I'll give each of you two dates, but if I don't like you by the second date, then you'll leave me alone and just be my friends. All right?" The three of them looked unsure for a while. "How about three?" Gaara calmly asked. Naruto sighed, but agreed. Gaara quickly agreed, and Sasuke followed, not wanting to turn down a challenge. Neji, not wanting to lose to Sasuke agreed as well. 'Heh heh heh all I have to do is go on three dates each and then turn all three down. I am a genius.'

EC: " eh heh heh…

Sasuke: What the heck was that? -.-.

Neji: I could have done better…

Gaara: glare

EC: SORRY!! I know it sucked ok? cries The dates are next. Sasuke first then Neji and then Gaara…

Naruto: Why in that order?

EC: It's the order you met them in silly ;p Sorry about this chapter again it kinda sucks I write better on my own computer I swear! uu problems with my computer…its gone! "


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto: Ok…my first date…gulp

EC: Yes yes…snickers

Sasuke: I will woo him with my cool lines and awesome date…just wait dobe…evil snicker

Neji: Of course I'll be spying on them and ruin the date at any chance I get!

Gaara: Hmm…that's a good idea…evil grin

Sasuke: Don't go around shouting ideas!!

Neji: Then shall we work together? puts his hand in the air for a high five

Gaara: …Maybe…

Sasuke: Get to my date already!!!!

EC: Ok, we'll start now "

Naruto was dressed in his usual clothes and got ready the same way he did everyday. He just ran his fingers through his hair when there was a knocking at the door. Naruto opened up to see Sasuke wearing black clothes and freshly cut hair. It got a little long during the chuunin exams and got it trimmed yesterday in preparation for today's date. Naruto was a bit impressed the Uchiha cleans up well. Naruto smirked. The great Sasuke wanted him, Uzumaki Naruto; it was too funny. It did give him a great boost of confidence to know that two of Konoha's most eligible bachelors wanted and picked him over all the people in Konoha, not to mention the Kazekage of the sand village wanted him. He wondered where they would go today, but was shaken from his thoughts at the present that was shoved in his face.

"Do you want it or not?!" Naruto looked at the small box and tilted his head. "What's this?" Sasuke looked away. "What does it look like stupid? It's a present!" Naruto stared at him. "But…why?" Sasuke looked back at Naruto. "Your birthday is today isn't it?" Naruto rushed to a calendar and saw that it was indeed the tenth of October. Naruto ran back to Sasuke and took the gift shyly and looked at the floor blushing. "Yea, thanks…I…never got a birthday present before…thanks." Sasuke waited for him to open it. Naruto stood there staring at the small wrapped box. "Are you going to open it anytime this century?" Naruto opened the tiny orange box and saw that inside there was a small ring. This ring was decorated with a spiral, and in the middle of the spiral was a small imprint of a fox's head. Naruto smiled at it. 'It's kinda cute…' The fox had red ruby eyes and a small black onyx nose. The rest of the ring was made from silver.

"Wow…this is…thanks…" Sasuke looked sideways at Naruto and turned his head away. "If you don't like it, I can get you something else…" Naruto shook his head. "No it's nice. I'll wear it now." Naruto took the ring and placed it on his middle finger on his right hand. He smiled at it again. He was having fun already. "Hey Sasuke, why'd you get me a ring with a fox on it?" Sasuke stared back at Naruto, not really expecting the question. "I thought you kind of looked like a fox…the whiskers and all…I guess…" Naruto smiled inwardly. 'Of course he wouldn't know about that…' Naruto smiled and gave Sasuke a small hug. He was so happy to have gotten a gift that he forgot himself for a moment. Once he realized what he was doing he pushed away from Sasuke, who at the moment had a blush crossing his face.

Sasuke knew Naruto, and anyone who knew Naruto would know how to please him. There was one key to pleasing Naruto that everyone around him knew, especially those close to him. Naruto smiled and followed Sasuke closely, but refused to hold his hand. They walked onward and Naruto smiled more and more as they neared the ramen stand. However, he frowned slightly when Sasuke passed the ramen stand. He thought for sure that he would get lots of free ramen from this deal. "Hey Sasuke…" Sasuke turned around and a faint smile crossed his face. "Later Dobe, right now I'm taking you someplace different. You'll get ramen later…promise." Naruto perked up and was interested as to where Sasuke was taking him, but the entire way Sasuke remained silent.

They reached a cave and Sasuke looked around. Picking up a thick long stick, he used a jutsu to create fire and burned the tip slightly. He walked into the cave and held out his hand. "No choice dobe, hold my hand or risk falling or getting lost…" Naruto frowned and turned his head to the side. "I'll risk it." Sasuke glared and grabbed his hand anyway. "Don't be stupid…. Stupid!! Don't take unnecessary risks like that…" Sasuke quickly turned away to hide the blush in his face and they continued into the dark tunnel. Naruto began to worry; they were in the middle of the forest and in a deep dark cave. He was thinking that right now Sasuke could do anything to him since there was no light and he had no clue as to where they were. They walked further and further into the cave and it got darker and darker. Soon Naruto couldn't even see his own hands, all he saw was the light Sasuke had, Sasuke's hand holding the stick, and some of his hair.

Naruto could hear many drips and drops coming from water, and noticed that his feet were splashing water as they walked. Sasuke stopped and turned around. Naruto couldn't see his face, but he didn't like how they had suddenly stopped in the middle of nowhere. Sasuke squeezed Naruto's hand tighter. "Close your eyes." "Are you kidding me? It's already dark and you want me to close my eyes?" "Just do it dobe!" Naruto shook his head. "Not until you tell me where we're going!" Sasuke smacked his forehead. "Just trust me, it's a surprise." Naruto decided to go against better judgment and closed his eyes. "Ok they're closed." Sasuke smiled in the darkness and led Naruto further down. They walked into more and more water, and Sasuke finally stopped when the water reached their ankles. Naruto noticed through his closed lids that it had gradually gotten lighter and couldn't wait to see what was causing the light.

Naruto opened his eyes and gasped. There was a beautiful area in front of him. There was a pool of water, and surrounding the water was a bright greenish bluish glow created from the surrounding rock. There were several pointy rocks above them where water dropped into the pool of water creating a soothing sound. Naruto looked all around and saw Sasuke in the glow of the rocks. "Is this what you wanted to show me?" Sasuke nodded "I thought an idiot like you would like the glowing rocks here, but they don't glow outside…so I had to show you in here." Naruto smiled "Thanks Sasuke…its pretty…" Sasuke looked at Naruto and enjoyed the way the lights from the rocks played on Naruto's hair and face. Sasuke smirked and couldn't wait. "There's something even better after." Naruto turned to look at him and saw how close Sasuke's face was to his own. Sasuke leaned in and was about to kiss him when Naruto suddenly turned. "AAH? What's that over there?" Naruto pointed in a random direction, hoping to find something there. Sasuke peered into the darkness. "Is…hey…Someone's there…" Naruto looked at Sasuke. "What?" Naruto was honestly surprised. He hadn't noticed anyone at all the entire time. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Come out!"

Neji stood incredibly still behind the large rock. His foot hit a rock after he had twitched. He twitched on reflex because Naruto had pointed him out. Cursing in his mind, Neji held his breath. "Well maybe I was imagining something…" Naruto's voice echoed loudly in the cave. "No no, I heard SOMETHING…" "Aww c'mon Sasuke! I want ramen!! It was probably water or something…" Sasuke sighed loudly. "Okay fine dobe, let's go get ramen…" Naruto whined, "Don't call me that bastard!" Neji heard their footsteps as they left the area. Luckily for Neji, his byakugan was able to detect a shortcut to the surface that Sasuke was unaware of. Neji used the alternate tunnel and got out in the open forest. He would have to walk for several minutes to reach the opening where Sasuke and Naruto would come from, but it was worth it to make sure nothing drastic happened on their date.

Sasuke lead Naruto to Ichiraku's and they sat down at the small ramen bar. Naruto smiled happily at the thought of being treated to ramen because it was a "date". He snickered. 'If I had known I could have gotten free ramen like this I would have done it sooner!!' Naruto's squinted eyes and grinning mouth was a sign to Sasuke "Dobe, what's so funny?" Naruto merely grinned wider. "Oh nothing, I'm just having fun." Sasuke sighed and figured Naruto was happy with getting free ramen. Sasuke looked to his right and saw a young couple next to them who were also on a date. He looked at them and could have sworn they bickered in a familiar way. He shrugged it off and ordered the ramen for himself and Naruto.

Gaara and Neji sat next to Naruto and Sasuke. Neji whispered angrily at Gaara "Why am I the woman?!" Gaara merely glared at him. "Because I'm not." Neji huffed and crossed his arms. Neji mumbled. "Fine as long as you do what we promised!" Gaara rolled his eyes. He would have done it even if Neji hadn't said anything. Although he had to admit he wouldn't have thought of it himself. He would have been more direct than Neji. Sasuke began his move once he had finished his bowl of ramen. Naruto was still eating, consuming his second bowl of ramen while Sasuke began to snake his arm around Naruto's waist. Gaara concentrated and used his sand to break a leg on Sasuke's chair, sending him to the floor before he could get his hands on Naruto. Neji tried not to snicker and Gaara smiled evilly, making sure to erase all evidence of his sand. Sasuke looked around, then at his chair and quickly turned to the so-called "couple" and sneered. Meanwhile, Naruto was laughing at Sasuke, pointing his finger at him at the same time. Sasuke stood up and dusted himself off. He smirked in the couple's direction and dragged Naruto off after paying for the food.

Neji and Gaara knew Sasuke had figured out who they were, but they were more worried when he didn't do anything to them than if he had attacked them outright. The smirk on his face merely caused them more worry. They quickly followed him and hid in the foliage to hide while Naruto was walked to his small apartment. "So now that Gaara's at a hotel it's a lot easier on me. Having the three of you at my house was troublesome…" Sasuke smiled "You're starting to sound like Shikamaru…don't tell me you like him!" Naruto looked at Sasuke as if he had grown a new head. "Sasuke…you…joked?!" Sasuke rolled his eyes. "No I was serious." Naruto chuckled a bit. "Are you trying to be funny to impress me?" Sasuke stiffened and blushed a bit. He looked away "Don't be so full of yourself."

Naruto grinned and finally opened his door. 'Okay so he's a bastard, but it wasn't so bad…' Naruto shook his head. 'Ah I can't think that way! No, I have to focus! I like Sakura-chan!!' Naruto looked up at Sasuke, his thoughts causing him to stare blankly at the dark haired man. Sasuke smirked and leaned in, placing an arm on each side of Naruto, blocking him in the doorway. Naruto snapped from his thoughts only to find Sasuke inches from his face. Turning red, Naruto shouted. "W…What are you doing?!" Sasuke whispered. "Good night kiss…" Naruto's heart pounded and he stood in shock as Sasuke placed his lips on Naruto's. While Sasuke closed his eyes, Naruto's were wide open in shock. The kiss deepened when Sasuke placed his tongue into Naruto's open mouth and placed his arm around Naruto's waist. The kiss ended abruptly when some sand got between them and pushed Sasuke away from Naruto. Sasuke glared in the direction of Gaara and Neji who were currently glaring at the Uchiha. Naruto took his chance to run inside. "Thanks for…er…I had fun see you later bye!!" Naruto rushed the sentence and slammed the door. He stood behind it, his heart still racing and slumped to the floor. 'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…' Naruto thought as he held his head in his hands. Naruto looked up with a determined look on his face. 'I refuse to fall in love with a man! EVER!'

EC: OH GOODNESS!! It's finally OVER! Ah a little side note by me: The fox ring idea I got cause of a comic I saw where Sasuke hugs a fox, thinking it looks a lot like Naruto, who happens to stumble upon the scene. It's soo funny!! Ah but really this fic was too long cry

Sasuke: Not long enough if you ask me!

EC: Don't complain! I got a lot of dates to go through! Since you all get like 3 dates each T.T sigh

Neji: I didn't do anything to disturb them really…

Gaara: Well you were in the fic more than me! I only appeared at the end….

Naruto: X.X I think I'm gonna die…..

EC: Um…Neji's next people…

Neji: smirk I can't wait….

Sasuke: My turn to mess things up…evil smile

EC: AH! Before we go any helpful ideas are welcome! It's hard to think of date ideas for Neji and Gaara…although I think Neji would just ask Naruto where to go…and they would end up at the ramen bar the whole time sweatdrop but I could use some ideas for some of the dates… Any ideas I use will be appreciated and thanked at the end of the story. In other words, if I use your idea, I'll put your name at the end of this fic  Oh and another thing…

Naruto: OKAY! I think we're done! Good bye!

EC: But I…

Gaara: Covers EC's mouth Annoying…


End file.
